dannyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sam Manson (SC Stories)
Sam Manson (AKA "Samantha") is a character from the original series. Her Wiki page is located here. She is also a character within the Danny Phantom: Spectral Connections. Background Information Sam grew up in a wealthy family whose fortune was inherited by the inventor of the deli toothpick cellophane-twirling device -- and that inventor happened to have been a late relative. Despite having an incomprehensive amount of financial surplus at their disposal, Sam is a not typical spoiled rich girl; rather, she began to separate herself from her parents at a young age. The first sign of this was the decision to withhold such knowledge from her friends until she was certain they liked her for who she really was. Through the years, she has only held close to two friends that she met in second grade: two boys named Danny and Tucker. In spite of Danny's parents always cramming information about ghosts down their throats or Tucker's insatiable lust for new technology, both of which would drive Sam crazy, she has grown too fond of her friends to let them go so easily. Even as she began to incorporate herself with the goth and ultra-recycle-vegetarian lifestyle, they have accepted and supported her, so in return, she continues to do her best to accept and support them in their own personal development. After being the main factor in the accident that caused Danny to obtain ghost powers, she has done her best to encourage him along the path of righteousness because she admires his uniqueness, heroism, and bravery. By the end of the first year with his powers, it became clear that she had developed stronger feelings for him - so clear that most of their peers could sense the attraction before Danny did. Luckily, by the time he did realize her feelings, Danny returned them with a definitive kiss. Personality Pending... Family Relations Sam's immediate family consists of her parents and grandmother. At this time, there are no plans to add original characters to this section. Pam & Jeremy Pending... Grandma Ida Pending... Friendships From the original show, Sam remains in close contact with her childhood friends, and manages to leave her comfort zone to make a few new ones. This list will grow in time. Danny Fenton For years, Sam has had strong feelings for her best friend, Danny, but was never able to express those feelings. She would become jealous and upset whenever he would crush on other girls (including Paulina and Valerie), but would genuinely try to be open-minded about said girls if Danny's pursuits led to a serious relationship. Since the end of "Phantom Planet," they have become mutually romantic and continue to do so at the beginning of the Spectral Connections series. Tucker Foley Sam has known Tucker for as long as she has known Danny, having become the third member of their tight-knit circle. Despite a variety of bad instances between them, Sam cares about Tucker and hopes that one day he will grow up and overcome his boyishly immature ways (chasing down hot women, trying to adapt to what ladies like to attract their attention, upstaging other boys to impress women, etc.) - and she believes that his new position as Mayor of Amity Park will do him good. Jazz Fenton Sam was never particularly close to Jazz until they had to work together to return all the lost men in "Girls' Night Out," which inadvertently helped them bond. Begrudgingly, Sam accepts that Jazz is a part of Team Phantom, and with the risk of being outcasted by the rest of said team, she does her best to get along with her. Rivalries Starting from the original series, Sam retains several small rivalries with other girls. As this series progresses, she may develop more or even reduce the ones she currently has. Valerie Gray From mainstream media, Sam retains her general disliking for Valerie because of her previous position in the popularity clique and her hatred of ghosts, which led to her ghost-fighting side career. Pending more... Paulina Sanchez Pending... Season 1 Episodes Sam is primarily a main character, appearing in a majority of episodes throughout the season. Pending more... Season 2 Episodes Pending... Appearance From the original show, she has Caucasian skin, soft violet eyes with no pupils, black hair, a lean build (now with more curvature), and stands about 5'5" (American standard measurement) without her boots. *'Season One' -- As a fifteen-year-old introduced in Season One, her standard outfit is almost identical to her original design. Her midriff black sleeveless shirt has a purple oval logo that is cut diagonally to mimic the red "Anti" symbol, her skirt is now dark grey with a light green plaid pattern, and she has purple boots over black tights. Her accessories include a black choker with matching bracelets and the gold class ring that Danny gave to her in "Phantom Planet." She now also has a utility belt and pouch (like Maddie Fenton) and is frequently seen wearing the Fenton Phones. Voice Actor(s) Her original voice actress was Grey DeLisle (currently known as Grey Griffin), so she continues to be desired. Trivia *The decision to have Sam wearing more tech gear in this series was inspired by seeing a trend of both fan-based and studio-based artwork featuring her as a "monster hunter," including one image that Grey Griffin was offering personalized copies of on eBay. *With respect to "The Fright Before Christmas" revealing how the Mansons celebrate the holidays, Sam and her family are Jewish. Category:Females Category:Characters from the show Category:Characters Category:Heterosexual characters Category:SC Stories characters Category:Numbuh 404's articles Category:Humans Category:Members of Team Phantom